


I Want to Be Taken

by vocativecomma



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Meta, Poetry, Slavery, slavefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocativecomma/pseuds/vocativecomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I self-indulgently cavort among slavefic cliches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Be Taken

I want to be taken  
Like slaves in my favorite fics  
are taken. I want my master  
to breech my mind before my body  
  
to see the portraits of my hurts  
hung in conspicuous locations. 

The first night, when I lie  
shivering from cold, not anticipation,  
when even the inkling of touch  
causes my heart to seek  
refuge from my ribs  
I want him to stop, abruptly  
then draw the blankets around us  
with a soothing decisiveness.

I want my master  
to freely acquaint himself  
with the atlas of my vulnerabilities.  
He can tell the difference  
between questions that spark expeditions  
to new lands that we will build,  
word by word, together  
and questions that only lead  
to damaged deserts  
which are still in the process  
of healing themselves.  


It will not be easy  
for me to learn to read  
my master's atlas.  
Like all slaves  
I have been taught  
that it is my place  
to consort with flesh  
rather than thoughts  
but he knows my reluctance  
is rooted in fear. Again and again, he will show me our equality  
solid as hematite.  
Again and again,  
I will not believe him  
until I do.  
Again and again, he will ambush me  
with his falibility.  
Again and again,  
the image of him  
as purely implacable  
as purely my master  
will not dissolve  
until I rub salve  
into his wounded shoulder  
and it does.

I want to be taken  
like the slaves in my favorite fics are taken. Instead, I was taken by a man, a kind, imperfect man.  
Ccarnality eclipsed patience  
and the sounds he made  
had nothing to do with me.


End file.
